


I Thought I Loved You Then

by ByAStream



Series: The Wickchester Verse: Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu dance leads to Sam reflecting on his relationship with Amelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Loved You Then

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot in my Wickchester Verse which takes place sometime in/before season 8 when Sam is with Amelia. The Daisy referred to is Daisy Wick from Bones. I didn't tag Bones because the fic is Supernatural centric with only mentions of Sam's relationship with Daisy (which really hasn't been explored in the Wickchester Verse yet...I'm having trouble with the next chapter...). This is a quick one-shot I wrote sometime last year and finally typed up.

“Come on,” she said, pulling him up out of the chair. Amelia was in a good mood and so was Sam for that matter. Things were going okay. Things were settled and Sam was finally somewhat moving on. Amelia was the glue holding him together after everything. After losing Dean, after losing his chance with Daisy.

 

“What?” he asked her. Amelia’s smile was contagious. God, that smile, Sam could never get tired of it. Except for the fact that it wasn’t Daisy’s. It would never be Daisy pulling him out of his chair, never be Daisy who he woke up beside. It would never be Daisy that he would propose to. Sam was bitter about it. There was no denying that. Daisy had been his first love. The one before Jess, before Amelia. Before he knew what love even was when it wasn’t coming from Dean. The kind of love that made you smile just at the thought of the person. Not that he didn’t love Jess or Amelia for that matter. They just weren’t Daisy and they never could be. Daisy had made her decision. Daisy had _Lance._ Sam hated the psychologist. Hated that Daisy seemed to be head over heels in love with the guy. Sam was broken out of his thoughts by Amelia.

 

“We’re dancing. Right here, right now,” Amelia said. They had just moved into the house. It was as perfect as life could be for Sam.

 

“To what music?” Sam questioned. Amelia held up the phone in her hand. She had the song queued up. She pressed play and Brad Paisley’s voice began to fill their living room. Sam wasn’t much for country music. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and Sam placed his hands on her waist. And they danced. Sam turned her and dipped her. He didn’t want the moment to ever end. It was a rare moment of true happiness for the Winchester. In that moment, he could pretend he was normal, that monsters were just scary stories and his dad hadn’t given him a .45 when he told him he thought there was something in the closet. He could act like Dean wasn’t who knew where, most likely dead, and that it was Daisy, not Amelia, that he held in his arms.

 

Amelia knew, of course she knew. She wasn’t the one Sam was thinking about. She wasn’t sure who he thought about in moments like that. She thought of her husband. It was the way things were. They were both broken. Both lost. And they found each other and latched on for dear life, otherwise they’d crash and burn. It was unhealthy, she knew. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. This was as happy as they would ever be.

 

Sam looked her in the eyes. He knew what they had was just duct tape holding together the broken remains of their pasts. Patching over the pain, the loss, the heartache. Happiness for him was always short lived and near unattainable. He savored the moment. It couldn’t last forever. It never lasted. Happiness was always fleeting, always giving way to something worse than the last time. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen this time to bring his world crashing down.

 

 _“And this moment that we’re in and I look at you and say, I thought I loved you then, I thought I loved you then,”_ Brad Paisley crooned as the song trailed off, giving way to another. Sam pulled Amelia closer to him, as if she’d disappear if he didn’t.

               

“You know I love you, right?” he asked her. She smiled at him.

“I know. I love you too,” she replied. The song had given way to a faster track, but they didn’t care. They stood there in the living room, swaying to the music, content with the moment and not a thought to what the morning would bring. 


End file.
